


Don't Tell Ryan.

by livingofframen



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingofframen/pseuds/livingofframen
Summary: "Explain to me right now Madej!""Look. I'm not here to hurt you..."[platonic relationships][demonic possession][completed]





	1. Don't Tell Ryan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends).



"Shane! Hurry up we need to board." I shouted, placing my hands on my hips.

"Hold on Lette! I have to get the freakin' camera!" Shane said in the same tone as me, causing me to laugh as I walked over to my tall co-worker.

"Just grab it from the tripod- no! stop don't break Eugene's camera!" I whined, snatching the camera from Shane who clearly had no idea how to use the tripod. Ryan wheezed in the background, pointing a camera in my direction to catch the scene before him.

"Get over there." I huffed, smacking Shane's back as he passed me. He stuck his tongue out at me which I copied before brushing my hair back as I collapsed the tripod legs and carried it with me over to my idiot co-workers.

"I hate that dumb camera, tell Eugene that," Shane said, faking annoyance.

"Shut it, get your ticket, lets freakin' go before I hit you with it." I snapped, Shane put his hands up in mock surrender and turned to get on the plane. I sighed and Ryan rubbed my shoulder as usual as I dug in my bag for my ticket. Sitting down between Ryan and Shane, I leaned my head on Ryan's shoulder as we reviewed and edited the footage from the last Post Mortem episode. Shane kept complaining he couldn't see so I took over the editing for Ryan since I was an editor for Buzzfeed too. 

* * *

 

 

 

After arriving around 10 pm to the Philadelphia Airport, struggling to get a rental car for 45 minutes and then stopping at a restaurant called Upper Crust for dinner it was safe to say I crashed the second I laid on the bed in the motel. We were here for two nights, then we went home. Ryan and Shane had split the second motel bed, leaving me alone on the first bed. Though the motel seemed crappy, after a quick (half-awake) check for bed-bugs I determined it safe to sleep in because of the absence of them. Checking my phone quickly I muttered a string of curse words at it being so late. Then just decided to sleep, and worry about everything in the morning.

 

* * *

 

I awoke to Ryan jumping on my bed like a child with Shane singing Mamma Mia. I groaned out loud and slowly creaked my eyes open.

"Ow!" I shrieked to scare Ryan into thinking he stepped on me. Ryan immediately got off the bed and apologized profusely. I burst into laughter causing Ryan's face to twist.

"D-Dude! That was a joke." I wheezed out (quite literally) causing Ryan to fall back on top of me. Shane had stopped singing

"Asshole! Get off!" I shouted, punching his shoulder lightly and shoving him into the ground as I sat up. Ryan fell back on his own bed, and Shane sat on the edge of mine.

"So what are we doing for breakfast?" Shane said.

"McDonald's, then a little tour around my home town and home street?" I said sitting up. Being a Medford resident I was so excited to show my friends the towns I grew up loving.

"Uh, Hell yeah!" Ryan said, and I jumped up.

"I call the shower first!"

* * *

 

After spending the day walking up and down Main Street in Medford, we stopped at The Pop Shop for dinner and were now packing our shit into the car to go filming. As I plopped down in the car, Ryan already seated in the back. I knew I wasn't expecting what would happen that night. Some little cryptid hunting in the Pine Barrens. The Jersey Devil, which Shane had already referenced to Goat-man a thousand times. Speaking of Shane...

"Where the hell is Shane," I complained, leaning back. getting no answer I resorted to looking to the back seat in the rear mirror, to see Ryan's figure breathing in soft snores. I figured that Ryan was fast asleep. Seeing as the other two were occupied I started the car and grabbed my phone to put in my pocket.

"I'll go find him." Swinging open the SUV's door I slipped out, clumsily shutting the door and walking back into the Slumberland Motel. Passing the vacant front office, and along the outdoor hallway back into my room, I used a key to open the door.

"Shane Madej, if you are still in here, I'm gonna beat you if you scare me," I whined, flicking on the light, jumping in surprise at the scene.

The room was a fucking mess. Blankets and pillows were ripped from the bed, I had known some fell off over in the night but not this extreme. A lamp laid on the ground, my suitcase was torn across the room. Shane's was laying under the bed sheet mess, his clothes thrown wherever. Ryan's was untouched. It smelled like iron and rain. My brain swirled as I moved some things back to their original places, half expecting to find a strangled Shane somewhere among the sheets.

I gathered Shane's clothes I piled them on top of his suitcase I had previously stacked in the corner. I threw my clothing in my suitcase and pushed it up against Ryan's on the other side of the room. Grabbing the pillows I tossed them on the bed. I huffed, looking at the mess of blankets, I tossed one set on the bed I had slept in, but once I threw the duvet on the bed Shane and Ryan had slept in, the bathroom door clicked open, and Shane stepped out. I shrieked and grumbled a string of curses at him. He wasn't wearing what I had last seen him in, a smudge of dirt or something rested on his cheek he rubbed away with the back of his hand.

"Shane, the fuck did you do?" I asked, placing your hands on your hips and cocking your head to the side.

"I lost my phone and wallet, and I panicked." Shane shrugged, while his eyes still darted around the room like he was looking for someone, "But they were sleepin' under the bedsheets! Freaked out like Ryan when some dumb thing goes through his Spirit Box..."

"Uh-huh... Sure. Let's go, we're already running late." I complained, grabbing Shane's wrist when you felt him tense. After bringing him outside the motel, I locked the door to the room and continued my path to the car.

=+=

"If the Jersey Devil is here, I dare him to present himself!" Shane shouted. He had morphed into a different person in front of the camera, his frantic looking and his sweaty hairline vanished. I was still suspicious about why the room was completely torn apart, but Shane dismissed me every time I brought it up. "I already told you!" It was so easy to see his lies but I pushed it away for the sake of the video. Which reminded me of why I had to buy another heavy jacket for this trip.

"J-Jesus Christ, Sh-Shane!" Ryan said, his teeth chattering.

"Ryan take my fucking coat!" I complained from behind the camera.

"I-I'm fine!" Ryan shouted back in the same childish tone I had complained in.

"I can go get it, It's only like two minutes away." Shane shrugged.

"A-Alone?" Ryan asked, shaking from the chill.

"I'm not gonna die! It's just another cryptid... you guys can do a Spirit Box when I'm gone." Shane just began walking down the trail we had taken earlier and all I could do was shrug at Ryan.

"Take my jacket for a bit, I have a thick sweater on, let's find a place on the trail to sit. We can do the Spirit Box then." I instructed, I set my camera down and handed Ryan the thick black Jacket. Ryan slipped in it and I sent a text to Shane.

_Colette: going to find a spot on the trail to sit, text me when ur coming back._

Pocketing my phone I followed Ryan until we found a fallen tree across the path. We began setting up by unfolding the two chairs in front of the tree. I helped him set up the newly bought night vision camera, and the regular camera. I added the stabilizer to mine, sitting in Shane's chair as Ryan and I were talking. I was helping him adjust his camera settings for the stabilizer when my phone vibrated.

_Shane: coming back._

_meet me at the spot where I left alone._

_please._

It had been a half hour, which concerned me and with the events of the rest of the day I was 90% sure something was going on I didn't know about. Or Mark and Ryan were idiots to Shane's odd quietness.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Shane. He might've gotten lost." I said, "You two stay together, I'm just gonna go walk down the path real quick."

"I don't like you just walking away alone, and leaving me alone..." Ryan huffed.

"The devil isn't gonna get us Ry, we'll be fine. It'll take ten minutes at most! I know how to navigate the woods." I turned before Ryan could protest and walked down the trail. I felt like someone was watching me when I heard a loud stick snap, swiftly turning I saw a deer run and let a breath out I wasn't aware I was holding in.

"Relax Colette... It's the woods, you grew up near here." I whispered. I got to the spot and noticed a dripping liquid fall on my arm. I looked up and gasped, stumbling back and shining my flashlight up to the dripping branch and then my arm.

Blood. Why was there blood on the branch! I took a few more steps back until I collided into something, turning sharply I saw Shane and shrieked in horror. Grabbing my shoulder the taller male pinned me against a large oak tree, my flashlight shining on the side of his face. His hands were tight enough to probably leave a bruise.

"S-Shane..?" My voice wavered. I never knew Shane to be violent, but his sarcastic smirk had dropped. He was wearing the same clothes as before but they were stained, his jeans were covered in some dark liquid as well as his shirt, he had his jacket in his hand that tightened on my arm. The liquid covered the shaded part of his face blocked by his nose in the light. His eyes were the scariest. Black like the sky out here in the woods.

"Shane.." I whispered, shaking in horror. Every part of my body screamed at me to run, or to get away from this creature. Almost sensing my panic, Shane let go and his eyes returned to normal.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, anger boiling in my chest and you could feel my face redden.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone. About. This." Shane said, his voice shaking like he was afraid, "Please. Don't tell Ryan."

"Explain to me right now Madej!" I cried in anger, rubbing your arms. Shane huffed and his eyes turned black again.

"Look. I'm not here to hurt you. I took over Shane's body when he was in a low place and helped him get back on his feet. He fought so hard in the beginning but once he realized that he was improving he let me stay. We set up some ground rules, and that was that. Once I got him his job at Buzzfeed I laid dormant until they put him on Unsolved. I started watching and listening, he was a huge skeptic so I didn't expect much. When Ryan and Shane went to the Sallie house that's when I realized how dangerous what they were doing was. I step in all the time to save their lives, even yours! A demons presence can scare off other demons, and since I've been linked to Shane for so long. Well, we've become the same person in a sense. It's been like three years, hasn't it? I'm just here to help you guys not get killed." After the demon was done monologuing Shane's eyes turned back to brown.

"So..." I trailed off and Shane sighed. He took a few steps back and I watched as the substance slowly vanished from his clothing and he slid his jacket back on and held Ryan's out.

"I got my stuff, let's go back."


	2. Don't Taunt Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane needs to learn when to shut up, and when to give things back when it's not a life or death situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this chapter is based loosely on the Florida Theatre!

“So… this theatre is apparently haunted, and they’ve seen full body apparitions that they couldn’t prove were fake.” I recited Ryan’s notes as I sat on the edge of his desk.

“Yep! Sounds like fun right?” Ryan laughed.

“Is the ghoul mean?” Shane said, faking a childish voice as he handed Ryan and I coffees, “if so, let it kill me and get it on tape.”

“Yeah because I’m just gonna let a ghost kill my friend.” Ryan laughed, “it is apparently pretty active if you sit on the edge of the balcony and bring coins to drop to the lower floor. She’s said to hold people over the balcony.”

“Hell. Yeah. Let’s do it!” I said excitedly. I was a mix of Ryan and Shane. I believed in Ghosts, sure, but some experiences were too coincidental to be ghouls. So being the camerawoman, I was able to keep myself calm but just saying it was ghosts. But ever since the Jersey Devil video, where I showed my face while scaring Ryan after the whole Shane incident. The fans adored me for some reason, and I had officially joined the team as a camerawoman and someone who got to do spooky things. 

Fun right?

“So we fly down tonight? Shit, I didn’t pack yet.” Ryan said, “you guys mind finishing up our Post Mortem while I go throw some shit together?”

“Yeah go ahead! I’ll make sure Shane doesn’t go too Hot Daga on you.” I smiled, and as soon as Ryan and I got up, Shane and I both tried to sit in the chair at the same time. I ended up winning by squeezing the sides of Shane’s torso and jabbing my fingers into his sides until he was on the floor.

“Such children.” Ryan teased, putting his coat on.

“Oh, hush mister I can scream at 100 decibels.” I laughed.

“I have never ever screamed that loud,” Ryan complained, huffing.

“First episode.” Shane and I said at the same time then laughed. Ryan shook his head grinning before he left, immediately I turned to Shane.

“I don’t like that smile..” Shane spoke slowly.

“Explain to me more about.. uh... demon.. you,” I stuttered, not bothering to continue Ryan’s editing at the moment.

“Alright, so... we’ve been linked for almost a decade. So we pretty much can influence the other's decision in a way, when the demons in control my eyes are black. Otherwise, they’re normal. It’s a pretty chill relationship.” Shane shrugged, and I nodded.

“Does being a demon give you anything besides black eyes?” I asked, turning to the computer as Shane popped up on the desk next to me and I took a sip of my coffee.

_ This.  _ Shane said.

“What?” I looked at him and he laughed.

_ I can listen to your thoughts when they’re directed to me, and I can talk to you through my own thoughts.  _ Shane smiled, his mouth didn’t move.

_ Can you really?  _ I thought.

Shane nodded and I laughed, “we can use that when we need to talk and Ryan can’t hear what we’re talking about.”

“Nice,” I said.

"One more question. What were you actually looking for in the motel room in New Jersey?" I said and Shane grabbed two things from his pocket.

"These are things I stole way too long ago and need to give back. This is a pendant of protection I got from a Wiccan friend, and this is a coin." The pendant was beautiful, three silver petal-like shapes resting on top of a single gold circle. The coin was one of the smallest things I'd ever seen It had the same symbol on the front, and on the back was a pentacle.

"So you tore up the whole room?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Yes I did, now for more Hot Daga."

"What more do you have for that damn thing!" I whined.

 

* * *

 

“Welcome to the theatre,” Ryan said to Shane, I laughed softly as I followed behind them.

“Man this place is really nice looking,” Shane said, looking up the gothic design of the building,

“Okay so let’s go find a place to sit, and get into the history of this place.” Ryan smiled and Shane turned to unlocked the door.

“Need something?” I said, putting my arm in camera shot as I shook the keys at Shane who flipped me off and took the keys as I laughed. We wandered into the front lobby and into the main seating area in silence. They decided to sit on the stage and I set up the cameras in the back. They worked on putting on the go-pros and Ryan tested the Spirit Box and his Thermal camera.

“Ready. Three, two, one!” I said and then the three of us clapped to help sync the mics and the videos when editing. 

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigate the Florida Theatre in Jacksonville, Florida as part of our ongoing investigation into the question: are ghosts real?” Ryan said in his monotone voice, Shane shook his head as I panned my handheld camera towards him.

“You always shake your head and honestly I hate you,” Ryan said causing Shane to snicker.

“The fans love it though!” Shane replied.

“Alright so.. Here’s the story…”

 

* * *

 

“So all I have to do is drop coins?” Shane asked, tilting his head to me.

“Just drop em,” I said from next to him, I prayed we were within camera shot, and I was using the wide lens too so I saw no reason we wouldn’t be. Shane walked up to the edge of the balcony and Ryan and I stood out of camera frame within the rows of chairs.

“Alright, ghost! Ya fucking wimp! I'm dropping coins! Come and skin me alive! Snap my neck!” Shane shouted, Ryan cringed away from the sudden noise muttering his usual line and I just laughed hysterically.

"Yeah Shane, this apparition is totally gonna kill you." I taunted my friend who snorted.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm sure.." Shane trailed off, sending me a look of alarm. I felt my spine tingle and turned sharply as a white figure passed through me and all our cameras glitched. I watched as the woman guided all of them at the ground without moving her body. Shane's eyes fought between normal and black and the woman smiled before shutting off all our lights, draining their batteries.

"Ryan. Shane." I wheezed, hardly being able to speak. I felt someone grab me so suddenly it was like a thunderbolt of movement and I screamed, thrashing around as I felt my legs pushed against the half-wall on the edge of the balcony. I felt tears prick in my eyes as I twisted myself around in the ghost woman's grip.

"Don't push me off, please. Please." I sobbed, the tears bubbling over my eyes and falling down my cheeks. I could feel the bump in my throat and I whimpered against the woman's grip.

"Drop her," Shane's voice came off as an octave lower. I could feel the vibration of his voice in the room though it wasn't even that loud, his flashlight, which had somehow turned back on, shining towards us. He seemed nervous, his voice wavered but his demonic voice spoke through my head, _ Calm down, Colette. She won't hurt you. _

"Oh.. Shane.." The voice whispered, slowly shifting. The woman grew horns, her eyes became bright gold and her figure become opaque, "How haven't you learned after all these cycles."

"Lillian. Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with what happened." Shane said, and I noticed him turn back to Ryan and murmur something before Ryan ran off.

"She might not, but her ancestors did." Annabeth dipped my over the balcony edge for not even a second and I screamed in fear, trembling horribly. She laughed cruelly.

"Leave her alone and I'll give you something I borrowed, I remember you wanting it back." And out of Shanes pocket came a petite coin, the woman's grip slackened and Shane nodded to me. Curling my fist I hurled it upwards right into the demon's jaw before running. I ran and ran and ran, stumbling down the stairs until I was outside.

"Lette!" Ryan ran up to me in the parking lot and hugged me, I hugged him back, holding onto him as if he would disappear. The adrenaline from the fight had just occurred causing me to shake horrendously. I held on before stepping back and wiping my (probably mascara/eyeliner covered) eyes.

"I thought I lost you. Where's Shane?" Ryan was shaking too, and it was clear if he hadn't cried he had at least teared up.

"He's still inside-"

"Did you hear his fucking voice! What was that? How did that ghost know his name? How did he know its name!" Ryan was a believer and now I was wishing he wasn't. If Shane and Ryan were switched, the conversation would be 'how the hell did you get that girl to look transparent?'

"Ryan... I-I don't know what that was. It wasn't alive. Shane's still inside though, do you have Holy Water?" I asked.  _ Shane, I'm coming to help. _

_ Don't you fucking dare! I got- _ Shane cut out which only caused my stomach to plummet to my toes.

"Yeah." Ryan leaned down to grab a water bottle but then froze as soon as he touched it.

“You are not going back in there!” He snapped and I groaned, he stood up and held the bottle to his chest.

“Ryan! Let me fucking help him! I need to!” I tried to grab the bottle from him, jumping to grab it when he raised it above his head. I was 5’6, making my head right under Ryan’s.

“You’ll die! We don’t even know if Shane’s still alive!” He snapped, pushing me back lightly, “whatever that was it was mad at you, or him!”

“Ryan Bergara! Let me go!” I shouted, he shook his head and I huffed. Ryan and I stared at each other before I bolted at him and snatched the bottle from his hand. Knocking him to the ground.

“You stay out here, you don’t understand what’s going on. Ryan, please. I love you like a brother and I can’t lose you tonight. Just please, please listen. If I’m not back in ten minutes. Ryan just ten minutes! Then you can come and find me.” I shouted. Tears threatened to pool over my eyes again. I blinked them away.

“Colette.. please don’t get hurt,” Ryan said, I could tell he was confused to the point of agreement and I helped him up and gave him a tight hug before turning and running back into the theatre. I pounded up the stairs to see the woman was gone, Shane bleeding and leaning up against the wall.

“Y-you fucking idiot!” I shouted, throwing myself down by my tall friend.

“I’m fine,” Shane said, wiping his bleeding nose.

“How the fuck do we explain that! What even was that. You have like six minutes to clean yourself up too because Ryan is coming in ten minutes after I got in here.” I said swiftly and Shane leaned his head back.

“Look. That woman, I honestly don’t know. She claimed to know someone in your bloodline.” He shrugged, his eyes were normal, “I didn’t wanna do that in front of Ryan.”

“I know. You had too.” I said softly, “but what about the blood covering your shirt from your nose.. is that your only injury?”

“Yeah. She took the coin and shoved me to the floor. I think I’ll be fine. The blood is slowing.” I watched as Shane shakily stood and cracked his neck, “let’s just clean up and get this downstairs to Ryan.”

“Shane please stop avoiding my questions,” I said.

“I’m not!” He snapped and I stood angrily clenching the water bottle.

“Yes, you are! Explain to me how you know that woman and how she knows me! Explain that whole interaction to me!” I belted.

“I stole a relic from that woman! The small coin, it was hers. I didn’t know she was here! If I did this wouldn’t have happened. Apparently, she knows part of your bloodline, is anyone in your family from this area?” Shane started off shouting to match my tone but lowered.

“My great-grandmother came from Ireland to Jacksonville and worked as an actress in musicals.” I sighed. Grabbing some of the equipment and helping him pack it up.

“Then maybe your grandmother did something. I don’t know, I can’t explain it.” Shane sounded so drained I decided to not press him further.

“Let’s just get to the car,” I said, grabbing the bag and beginning my trek down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :> !!


	3. Don't Distract Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting home was easy, for two of them at least.

We drove home, I held my head as painful headaches ruptured through the front of my head with every light that passed. Shane was driving, Ryan was in the back. I turned on the radio and quietly let some soft music play. Shane softly hummed along and I used my hood to cover my face from the lights,

"You alright, Lette?" Ryan's voice came across weakly, I nodded.

"Another migraine." I complained, I heard some rustling and I felt a nudge on my shoulder, I pulled down the hood to see Ryan holding a bottle of Advil to me. I smiled happily and grabbed the bottle.

"Funny you just have Advil on you," I said, taking the pill dry since I had already finsihed my water.

"I carry it for you since you always forget yours." Ryan shrugged.

"Awe, you are such a mom friend." I teased and Ryan groaned.

"I was trying to be nice! Not trying to get teased." I laughed at his anger and turned to Shane, he wasn't even smiling.

"Yo, legs." I said, he didn't look.

"Leggy, Legs, Giant, Tall Man, Shane... Madej?" I looked at Ryan who shrugged.

"Legs Madej!" I shouted and Shane jumped, nearly swerving into the other lane.

"Jesus... Colette!" Shane complained, laughing softly.

"Wanted to make sure you were still alive." I leaned back in my seat. Ryan laid back in his and I could hear him yawn.

 _Shane. What do we do?_  I thought, rubbing my eyes as tears threatened to spill. I had so much pent up fear from the incident that I hadn't been able to let out that even thinking of the name Lillian sent me into tears.

 _Well, no ones gonna believe the true story. So we make up a cover one. We're gonna have to look at all the footage when we get back to the hotel. We should just relax for now though. I know you're scared, but we have to relax. I don't think anything bad happened._  Shane's confidence and calmness washed over me and I sighed.

 _Thanks Shane._  I thought and he smiled, not saying anything else to me. So I looked out the window 'Orlando Airport, Stay Left.'

—=+=—

I woke up the next day in my bed in Los Angeles. Standing up and stretching I cracked my back, as my phone started ringing.

"Hey Ry-guy," I yawned, standing up and unplugging my phone as I walked to my dresser. And opened the drawer for my shorts.

"Hey! Uh, do you have the GoPro footage? From the one you and Shane used?" Ryan asked, I could hear him clicking his mouse.

"What time is it, and I do." I threw a pair of striped-rainbow jean shorts on the top of my dresser.

"It's 11:30, if you leave in ten minutes you'll get here if you walk." Ryan recalled, I smiled.

"How do you know that one Bergara?" I smiled and Ryan groaned, grabbing a white t-shirt with a pastel NASA logo and a block colored windbreaker.

"I live two blocks away from you!" Ryan shouted in fake annoyance and I laughed at his childlike voice .

"Alright Alright, I'll be there by noon. But I can't stop for coffee so when I get in I'll download the video while you get coffee?" I asked, leaning down to grab my shoes and tights.

"Good with me. Also, I need to post this today so no messing around alright?" Ryan said and I smirked.

"I'll try but no promises." I ended the call before he could say anything and quickly got changed. I split my fringe from the rest of my hair and put barrettes to separate it. I was supposedly going to be doing something with Tasty later in the afternoon so I made sure to look nice. I quietly sang as I wandered to the bathroom and threw on some light makeup, concealer, fake eyelashes, highlighter and some super glossy lip gloss. Really hitting the vintage vibe makeup wise I went back into my room and changed. Sliding on light pink fishnet leggings, the shorts, the top, my jacket and these cute black hightop converse with pastel ghosts I made myself. I threw my phone, phone charger and headphones into my small backpack with the gopros and my laptop and laptop charger and headed out the door. The walk to Buzzfeed was entertaining. I dropped money for a few people playing music and got a free cake-pop from Starbucks on my way past for some dumb holiday I could care less about.

"Bergara!" I jumped on the males back, causing him to quickly grab my legs. He laughed, holding me with no effort and I laughed as well. A few of our co-workers snickering at our sibling-like behavior that had been rumored as dating for such a long time.

"Christ Cole!" His voice came out as a wheeze and I jumped off, fixing my outfit and then giving him a hug as a greeting.

"Good morning! That was your wake up call." I said, "I gotta go check in so they know I'm here, coffee time Ryan!"

"I'm on it! Can you call Shane? He didn't answer me." Ryan began walking away.

"Will do!" I yelled, pulling out my phone as I went my separate way towards the front desk. Walking over to a small iPad behind the desk I checked in, then lifted my phone to my ear as it rang, rushing up to the office. Having our own office on the second floor was nice even though the large floor to ceiling windows let everyone see us.

"Shane Madej, leave a message." My phone said and I groaned, ending the call and trying again, putting it on speaker as I set the phone on my desk. I grabbed my bag and set it on my lap.

"Shane Ma-" I clicked it off and whined, opening my bag and rummaging for the GoPros. Then I plugged them into the USB drive.

 _Where the fuck did he even go?_  I thought uploading the footage to my computer, and beginning to edit it down. I watched the first take, all the way from the beginning, Ryan came back and set a coffee on my desk halfway through and I looked up at him.

"No response from Legs?" He plopped down at his own desk, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Nope." I followed Ryan's actions and he huffed.

"He probably just slept in, I'll text Sara." He turned to his computer dismissively and I nodded, turning and putting my headphones on. I fast forwarded through the parts without ghosts. Reaching to when Shane dropped the coins.

_"Yeah yeah..." He trailed off when his camera glitched, it stuttered for a few seconds before the tape ended._

Nothing there. Next take.

_I saw myself run off frame and Shane hold out the coin._

_"Just take it and leave us be, Lillian." Shane's voice was gruff._

_"No! That woman caused me pain Shane!" Lillian tried to move after me but Shane grabbed her arm. The GoPro glitched wildly for around a minute until it finally stopped._   
_Shane was leaning up against the halfway, groaning, wiping at his face. The camera was covered in something, blood. I heard my own voice come up the stairs when the GoPro glitched and shut off._

I saved the footage to my computer, it had good proof but no one would believe us! And with Shane's voice being low people would yell at that and nothing else. Shane also probably wanted people to not think he was a demon more than usual too.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, Ryan's eyes were wide and his breathing heavy.

"Ryan?" I grabbed his hand and i could feel him shaking.

"Sara said Shane didn't get back home last night." Ryan's voice was soft, and I felt my own shock.

"Oh my god." I whispered, "oh my fucking god."

 _Shane! The fuck! Please hear me!_ Please respond! I hugged myself as I thought this, my hands balled the fabric of my windbreaker. Ryan rubbed my shoulder and I could just feel anxiety pulling my chest in tightly, restricting my breath.

 _Colette! Thank god!_ Shane's voice bounced through my head and I almost started sobbing, he was okay! Or at the least conscious. I waved my hand, ushering Ryan to give me space as I leaned forward on my desk and took a few deep breaths.

 _Madej! You need to get back here! Where are you?_  I thought. Looking up and grumbling a lie about being hungry.

"Hm?" Ryan lifted his head from his phone.

"I'm gonna go grab some food since I didn't eat breakfast, want anything?" I asked Ryan.

"Already ate. Food might be a good distraction." Ryan nodded, I grabbed my phone and the rest of my bag from my desk.

 _I can't, I'm breaking._  Shane sounded panicked, I walked out the door and waved to Ryan quick as I passed.

 _You're what?_ I felt a shiver run up my spine, looking around at the noisy main office area. People editing, talking and laughing.

 _I'm at your apartment._  The voice bounded through my head and I didn't even think for a second.

I just ran.


	4. Don't Be Ungrateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is short, isn't it?
> 
> No one dies yet guys I swear

I got to my apartment and leaned against the wall. Taking a few swallowing breaths I went to put the key in but the door slowly swung open. I felt a gust of cold air, which shocked me since I hadn't turned on my air conditioning since we got back from Florida.

"Shane?" I breathed, shutting the door. Subconsciously sticking my keys in between each of my fingers. I walked into the living room, nothing. Kitchen, nothing. Hallway, nothing. Bedroom, nothing. Bathroom, Shane.

"Shane!" I fell down, shaking the males' shoulders. Blood covered the white tiles of my bathroom as I grabbed a few towels. His chest rose and fell sharply and shakily, and when I felt for a pulse it was strong. He was still alive, but bleeding out. I pressed one against his head and one against his side.

"Cmon... Madej, please wake up... I'm scared. Please, we need you." I whispered, pressing down into the bleeding spots.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I grabbed it, looked at the caller ID and then shut my phone all the way off. Sorry, Ryan.

"Madej!" I smacked him as hard as I could and he jumped, his eyes flashing black. Only black.

"Oh my god! What did you do!" I screamed, tears filling my eyes but not falling.

"I am so sorry, I couldn't protect him. There was this guy- oh my god I'm breaking." The demon in Shane sounded horrible. Scratchy voice, whimpers, almost like a lost child.

"How do I help?" I asked, pressing a towel from the floor into Shane's side, causing him to hiss.

"I need... Call Sara," Shane's demonic side passed out but slowly awoke again.

"A-What? Why?" I shook as I powered my phone back on.

"She knows what to do. Call her..." Shane fell unconscious and I grabbed the phone and clicked Sara's contact, smearing blood on my cheek as I pressed the phone to it.

"Colette! Hey, what's up?" Sara sounded so tired and I mentally cringed.

"Something.. uh. Fuck, Shane's hurt, he's at my apartment, come now." I hung up after speaking and whimpered in fear. I hoped Sara would come alone.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I had moved Shane to be sitting in the tub, used the side of it to keep the towel pressed tightly against the wound, and started cleaning the floor. I heard three knocks on the doorframe. I moved the supplies aside and opened the door to see Sara holding a bottle of some black liquid. Without a word, I let her in.

"Bathroom," I said. She had been here before so when she took off in the right direction I wasn't even surprised.

"Jesus Christ..." she murmured, then suddenly smacked Shane across the forehead. Making me jump, and half waking Shane up.

"Drink, doofus." Sara pressed the edge of the water bottle to his lip and slowly tilted it. I watched as Shane's skin slowly gained color, his eyes fluttered open and he removed the towel from his side. Sara moved back and dug in her bag, lifting a change of clothes and handing it to Shane. She stepped outside and brought me with her, rummaging in her bag once again she handed me a jug of the black liquid.

"What is this..?" I asked. Sara shrugged.

"I don't really know where Shane gets it from, and he can only get it when his demonic side completely takes over so Shane doesn't even know what it is. It's like reverse holy water in a way? Like how Holy Water expels demons? This revives them." Sara rubbed her eyes, "I'm just happy he's okay. So you know about him being... a demon?"

"Yeah, when we went to Jersey I found out," I said, Shane opened the door and swayed slightly and my phone rang. Jumping up from shock I grabbed the phone,

"Hey Ry," I spoke, Sara grabbed Shane's dirty clothes and threw them into a paper bag and then into her backpack.

"Hey! You guys coming back soon, I wanna look over the footage but your computer is locked." I had Ryan on speaker and I muted my side of the phone call.

"Shane you up to coming back to work?" I asked and Shane nodded, Sara kissed his cheek and waved goodbye as she left.

"Yep! And I found Shane while grabbing food. I'll be there in twenty." I ended the call as Ryan said bye and Shane smiled at me.

"Want to stop for coffee and snacks so my story holds up?" I said and Shane laughed.

—=+=—

"You have a lot to explain," I said to Shane, we stood outside Buzzfeed. He turned to me and ran a hand through his hair.

"I... I went to visit Father Thomas to get advice on what to do about Lillian. He told me to try to exorcize you but I'm not powerful enough to do that..." Shane sighed, "I just. I thought that if I made a deal I'd be able to help you but... well, I got conned."

"You. Shane you fucking idiot!" I complained, pinching the bridge of my nose, "you scared the shit out of everyone! Why didn't you call for help? Why didn't you tell someone!"

"Because I didn't want to hurt anyone Colette! I'm a walking disaster, I'm causing the demons to start to get agitated. If I lose my demon side— Colette, god, I'll die. These ghouls are getting smarter, they're realizing while I'm not some weak demon I'm not powerful. I can do some things but I haven't had enough time to gain all this power. I already used all of it up, so now while I'm gaining it, I'm useless. I'm just a demon magnet and you and Ryan are stuck in the middle." Shane looked at me and it was the first time in such a long time I had actually seen him distressed. He was actually scared.

"We need to do something to get the ghosts away from Ryan and I, like a blessing or something by Father Thomas," I said and Shane nodded.

"That would be perfect... but if we have that covered. What about the story. We didn't tell Ryan about it." Shane sighed.

"Well, let's go inside then," I smiled at Shane and I popped open the door and held it open. Shane smiled and walked through the door and then I followed behind him into the offices.

—=+=—

"So we lie?" Ryan said, brushing his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"Yes," Shane said flatly, and at that moment I had such an urge to just punch him in the throat— wait. Why did I want to? Shane was my friend! These sarcastic antics I was used to by now.

"So.. we have a small clip here of her walking towards Collette before the camera freezes and glitches out, stutters for like ten minutes and turns back on while Shane is packing it away. That's the only footage we have." Ryan showed us the clip and I felt a wave of nausea and a headache, causing me to grip the desk and swallow harshly.

"So we say that that's all we saw, done." I snapped and then felt another wave of nausea. Ryan's head tilted st my odd behavior as I walked and plopped down in my chair.

"I do agree with that but..." Shane's voice drowned out in my head.

 _Kill him. He doesn't believe we're here!_  A voice screamed in my head,  _the tall one too! He brought us here!_

 _Shane shut up._ I growled in my head, I opened up my email and clicked on a video someone needed my help with editing.

 _I'm not talking, stop being bitchy._ Shane said back, continuing to talk to Ryan.

What was happening to me?


	5. Don't Get Rid Of Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Thomas has entered the chat.  
> So has Lillian.

I stood outside the church with Ryan, using all my power to keep my hands calmly in my pockets. All night I had been acting super strange and random bouts. I couldn't sleep, concentrate on a movie or a book, I had weird impulsive decisions like gathering all my candles and putting them on my counters in a circle, but I could hardly remember anything after that until I woke up in the tub... it wasn't a pretty sight at all.

I just cleaned Shane's blood off my floor too.

I didn't know who's blood it was and assuming it was mine, I made some precautions to my outfit and myself before leaving the house later that morning.

"You ready for this?" Ryan asked and I sighed.

"I'm so ready to get this over with." My voice came out a bit deeper than I anticipated but it was still in my vocal range so I didn't freak out. Ryan smiled at me comfortingly before stepping into the open doors, I followed Ryan inside and immediately felt sick to my stomach.

"Ryan. It's a pleasure to see you again, and who is this?" Father Thomas walked up to us and gave us gentle warm smiles that would usually make me feel at home.

"Colette Reign, nice to meet you, Father." I held my hand out and he shook it. I noted his hands felt icy cold against mine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Father Thomas then beckoned us with his hand and brought us to the main altar.

"Since these are just simple blessings we'll do them here," Father Thomas said, I looked around while the two talked and I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Your turn." Father Thomas said kindly and I felt a sting on my arm where he had held me and I felt anxious.

-=+=-

Had I passed out? My throat was horribly sore, my eyes hurt with every movement and my muscles ached. I groaned softly, trying to open my eyes but they just wouldn't move.

"Colette?" I heard a faint voice, I felt so weak. What had happened..?

"h..." the words faded from my lips and I started to take deeper breaths, trying to ground myself.

"Shh, just try to relax. We'll give you time." I heard a faint voice again. I closed my eyes fully and let my body slowly awake, even though everything hurt terribly. As my eyes blinked open I noticed I was in a new room, it was darker. I was lying on something hard. As I sat up slowly, two hands hastily placed on my back assisted me and I muttered,

"Glasses?" I felt glasses placed on my face, and suddenly I could see. Ryan was standing, clearly panicked. Father Thomas stood nearby, holding a water bottle as he began to come over. I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye and I turned to see Shane, which shocked me.

'Relax. Everything will be okay.' Shane's voice sounded over my head and I just moved on looking around. We were still in the church, in a side room I assumed. I was laying on a table of sorts, books and other things tossed on the floor nearby.

"Drink some water." Father Thomas held the bottle out to me and I took a sip before pulling away, Shane and Ryan catching me with their forearms as I nearly fell back.

"H-hot." I gasped, shaking. The bottle looked cold, why did it feel hot?

"Here's another one then." Father Thomas handed it to Shane and went off to grab something. I had no idea what was going on and I knew I was shaking like crazy. I devoured the next bottle since the water was cold, and Ryan and Shane helped me move back so my back was resting against the wall and my legs were laying across the bed.

"You okay? What do you remember?" Ryan asked softly, he was now sitting on the side of the table.

"I stood up for the blessing and.. and I don't know. I woke up here, everything hurts.. fuck," I whispered, tears of fear of pain filling my eyes. Ryan rubbed my arm softly and Shane leaned up against the wall next to me.

'It's okay to cry, y' know? I know you're scared, and well. I'll explain in a bit.' Shane gently set his hand on my back and I nodded as I whimpered. I let some tears pool over my eyes and sniffed, I was confused and scared but with my (metaphoric and literal) ghoul boys by my side I felt, I knew. I knew I'd be okay.

Sometime later Father Thomas came back in the room and gave me some food and something to drink. I didn't care how hot the water was, I needed more to drink and the bread tasted nice. After I was calmed down and a bit stronger from resting and eating, Shane led me out into the main room while Ryan and Father Thomas followed behind us. They set me down on one of the pews and sat near me.

"Just out of the gates, I think you were possessed." Father Thomas said and I cringed immediately. It was different hearing it from Shane, someone I had worked with for years and knew in and out. I could tell Shane wasn't concerned when he had told me... Father Thomas looked like he was going to pass out.

"Yes, that makes sense." I said simply, "ever since Lillian's appearance I've had mood swings, headaches, I black out for random periods of time. Is that what it is?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I was able to push her back but I am not sure if I expelled her completely. Klaire—"

"Colette." I softly corrected Father Thomas. He was one of the only people that knew my dead name. I just didn't use my old name. Too many bad ties.

"Sorry Colette, I just had another woman and here with the same thing." Father softly laughed it off and I smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"Anyways, Colette. She should be pushed back for a few months. Shane, Ryan, I want you two to watch after her. If any signs start to pop up  _consistently_  again I want you to bring her back. Shane, we already talked. You know what to do." Father stood and handed me two water bottles, one with a cross necklace attached. I set the bottles in my bag and Father Thomas took the necklace and placed it in his palm, he blessed it softly and then attached it around my neck. We thanked him as we walked out. The walk back to my apartment tired me out so much more than usual.

"Wanna us to order food and have a movie night?" Shane asked, sitting down on the floor and stretching his legs out. Ryan fell down on the couch sideways.

"Yeah, why not. As long as we get to watch one kids movie." I laughed softly, Shane and Ryan smiled.

"Alright. I assume we're getting Chipotle?" Ryan pulled out his phone and Shane leaned his head back to watch Ryan. I was too far away to see.

"I could walk there and back and a minute, hell yeah we are," I said exasperated causing the two men to laugh.


	6. Don't Speak too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn about the past and what not to say to ghouls.
> 
> sorry, it's been so long! school finals kicked my butt, in celebration of the new supernatural season coming out here is a new chapter!

"Today's episode we'll cover two locations: Griffith Park and Murphy Ranch in our continuing investigation into the question, are ghosts real?" Ryan monologued, Shane shook his head 'no' and I shrugged. It had been almost four months since the whole exorcism incident and I was feeling so much better.

"Today, by popular request, Colette is joining us again to be on and off camera. People love you girl."

"I feel loved." I laughed, leaning forwards on the desk. I was seated next to Ryan making him in the middle between Shane and me.

"One table along our hike is known to be paranormal." Ryan reads from his notes, "Table 29."

"Oh fuck yeah," I whispered and Ryan started laughing, Shane snickered from his side.

"So the story of this table is that two lovers, 22-year-old musician Rand Garrett and 20-year-old aspiring actress Nancy Jeanson, were childhood sweethearts and had moved to Los Angeles together for their dreams of stardom. While making love at a picnic table #29 at Griffith Park, they were inconceivably crushed by a nearby tree that fell on them-"

"H-Holy shit! What a way to go!" Shane laughed hysterically, "In the middle of it all you hear like this crack from above and then you get crushed! Damn."

"Shane, stop acting like a demon laughing at peoples deaths," I said while snickering and Shane frowned while sending me a look.

"Always ruining my fun Colette." Shane shook his head and Ryan sighed.

"The cremated remains of the lovers were scattered on the table and its surroundings, laying to rest the lovers who died in each other's' arms. To further immortalize the lovers, a visitor of the site scribbled "RIP 10/31/1976 Rand + Nancy" on the top of the picnic table." Ryan looked at Shane and me for comments.

"That's actually really sad, to be honest, they were just trying to live life and succeed and a tree crushed them." I sighed and Shane nodded.

"Yeah, and isn't it almost Halloween too?" Shane said, "close to the anniversary."

"Shane, that brings me to my next point. What used to just be a tragic tale, does also have an eerie feeling despite the fact that their ashes have long since blown away. Many seemingly supernatural events tend to take place there, especially around their death anniversary."

"Oh fuck you," I muttered, Shane snickered.

"This could indicate that the spirits of Rand and Nancy aren't too far away from the picnic table they had died at. Further adding to the mystery is the fact that the fallen tree hasn't rotted over the past 40 years. Maybe Rand and Nancy are angry about the circumstances they had died in. But we'll get into more stories once we arrive." Ryan sat back and tossed his notes down.

"I'm excited can we go?" I spoke giddily.

Ryan smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Since that deemed our filming done at the studio, the camera shut off and everyone began to pack up. I walked to my desk and checked my bag, I had holy water for Ryan, the 'anti-holy water' for Shane, my water bottle, portable phone charger, earbuds, and some candy. Sliding the backpack over my shoulders, I walked back to the recording-office-area-thing. Ryan was helping to pack the tripods and Shane was playing on his phone. I was surprised by how quickly they had cleaned up.

"C' mon we've gotta hike quite a bit."

__________

"So now that we're walking up to the spot, do you want to know more lore?" Ryan said as we reached the peak.

"Go for it, narrator," I called from behind the camera.

"Many people who worked at Griffith Park have encountered Nancy and Rand or suffered at their hands. One of the first incidents was reported by city tree trimmer Morris Carl, who was asked to clear the fallen tree. According to the incident report he filed that night, Carl arrived at the site on November 7 at 11:40 am. He was asked to saw the branches and trunk of the tree to get rid of it. However, after starting a routine procedure, he was overcome by a strange sensation. He said, quote ' _I felt funny. What happened was I'd sawed off the crown of the tree when from out of nowhere I got hit with this so hard it was as if I was coming down with the fastest flu ever. I tried to shake it off and get back to work, but each time I'd fire up the saw and get near the tree I'd get really cold and hear this weird moaning and crying. So I'd stop the saw and listen and it would go away. But then I'd start her up again and it would come back. Finally, I was freezing so bad I had to go to the truck' end quote. That's when the tree started shaking violently. Morris said, quote, 'The tree just went crazy! Not just lightly shaking, but bouncing up and down as if someone was picking it up and dropping it'_  end quote."

"Holy shit, what?" I laughed

"Yeah, this is some wild shit." Shane laughed.

"Mega yeehaw energy," I muttered and Ryan wheezed.

"Mega what?"

"Nothing." I shrugged and Ryan chuckled.

"Things didn't end there. The moaning started again and Cark heard an insistent whisper in his ear: 'leave us alone.'" Ryan paused and looked back at us.

"If either of you whispers in my ear tonight I might punch you." I leaned forwards on my hands.

"Oh don't even freaky-deaky temp me," Shane yelled and I broke into a high-pitched laugh accompanied by Ryan's wheeze.

"Freaky deaky? That's a new one." I looked at Ryan.

"You say that sometimes, Celine!" Shane sighed, shaking his head. I laughed, nodding.

"True, true. Ryan you can continue."

"Okay thanks, Carl tried escaping, but his engine wouldn't start. That's when the threat got real. He says, quote, "Next thing is this rubbing sound along the windshield and letters are being written across the fogged up glass. First, there's an "n" and an "e" and the first word is "next." Then there's a "t" and an "i" and then that ends up being "time." Then a "y" and an "o" and a "u." While they did let Carl off the hook, Nancy and Rand weren't as kind to his supervisor Dennis Higgs.

"My uncle is named Dennis." I mummbled, Ryan sending me a weird look before continuing.

"Agreeing to a $500 bet to cut the tree, Higgs was found the next morning flat on his back and not moving."

"Ohohoho! Plot twist!" Shane laughed and I punched his shoulder.

"Shit, they're mean." I stepped over a weird part of the path, watching as Ryan slowed in a slight clearing.

"His chainsaw was by his side and, amazingly, its blade was bent in a u-shape. Now the coroner had listed the cause of death as a heart attack, but those who saw Higgs' corpse remarked that his hair had gone completely white and that he wore a horrified frozen expression. The police further revealed that Higgs' hands were injured and his fingernails were broken. Investigating further, they deduced that he had struggled against "someone" who dragged him along the ground for 15 feet towards the picnic table." Ryan finished off his story and looked back at us.

"These ghosts drag people!" I shouted exasperated, "Oh my god, bye! Not doing another one of these."

"I'll make sure they don't attack you." Shane laughed, I could tell he was being serious, which did comfort me but I kept up the act.

"Let's just keep putting Colette in these situations, okay," I muttered and the two laughed.

"I don't think a ghost dragged him, it was probably a human," Shane said, turning to Ryan who groaned,

"Yeah because someones gonna kill a guy over cutting down a tree." Ryan stopped and turned back to us,

"Someone has probably killed someone over something weirder," I stated, crossing my arms and Ryan rolled his eyes and continued.

"Many park workers have been told to leave the ghosts of picnic table #29 over the years, which is why the tree hasn't been removed till this day. Many who did so before you were, given the same warning, and barely escaped with their lives among horrible sobbing sounds, screams and a burst of wicked laughter."

"Mmmm. Don't like that, buckaroo," Shane said, looking at Ryan who laughed softly before approaching a bench.

"Well, this is it." Ryan pointed to the bench and I walked over to it, running my hands along the wood.

After a bit more shenanigans we decided it would probably be worth our while to actually talk to these ghosts.

"Alright, so I'm alone... I'm a little creeped out even though I grew up in the woods." I laughed, "so. Let's rock'n'roll."

I turned on the box, "I know this is loud, so sorry about that, but you can manipulate the radio feeds to talk to me. My names Colette Reign. Can you say that back?"

"Real name." The box said, very distinctly.

"My real name... I haven't used it in years," I said, leaning back. I knew Ryan and Shane were listening so I kept my voice soft.

"Real! Tell me real name!" It said, desperately almost.

"Klaire McDavis." I said softly, "I don't go by that anymore."

"Klaire? Colette?" The box said.

"Colette, please." I raised my voice, "what's your name?"

"I June, friends... names?" June, or Prune maybe, said.

"Ryan Bergara is the shorter on wearing the brown jacket, Shane Madej is the taller one with the jean jacket on," I said, still shaking at the fact I was actually  _TALKING_  to a  _GHOST._

"Is there anything you want to tell me June?" I asked, keeping my voice higher.

"You need to run." The voice said.

"W-What, from what?" I said shaking.

"Shane. Demon." It said and I trembled,

"A demons presence scares others away.." I whispered, remembering my talk with Shane, "it's okay June, Shane isn't a bad demon, he's protecting Ryan and me from mean spirits."

"Lette! Times up its Shane's turn," Ryan said.

"I have to go June, maybe I'll come back alone and we can talk for longer okay?"

"Thank you Klaire." The child's voice said and I shut off the spirit box while smiling. I stood from the little grove of trees and went to walk when I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned to see nothing and just kept walking. I kept feeling this tug on my shirt and I chalked it off to the twigs.

"Her name is June." Was all I could say. I knew that yes, my best friend  _was a_   _fucking demon_  but also I talked to a non-corporeal person. A ghost! A ghoul! And she didn't try to push me off a balcony.

"Oh, it wasn't Nancy or Rand?" Ryan asked, shocked almost.

"Yeah, maybe they're disguising themselves. Not too sure." I shrugged.

 _She wants nothing to do with you Shane, be nice_. I thought as I disconnected the GoPro from my chest to give it to Shane.

 _Yeah, kinda used to them not talking to me._ Shane's voice came across like a laugh. I adjusted the straps on Shane's chest as Ryan filmed us with a second camera.

 _Try to talk to her though, she interesting._  I thought as I finished attaching and testing the GoPro. "Alright, Madej. Have fun with the ghoul."

"I'll try my hardest!" Shane laughed, ducking under the trees and disappearing into the thick cover of trees. I took the camera from Ryan who yawned and cracked his back.

"You talked to her?"Ryan asked and I nodded.

"She asked me for my name, well I told her mine but she asked me for it, I told her it and then she told me her name was June. Then she told me Shane was scary, I think it was because he was really tall." I said. Ryan started laughing. I'd have to remember to edit that clip for Ryan so he wouldn't see me call Shane a demon.

"Alright Legs Madej! It's Ricky's turn." I called, leaning on a large pine tree.

"Don't disrespect me, Colette. I control everything in this town." Ryan said, effortlessly slipping into Ricky's character.

"Oh yeah? You don't even know my real name." I teased, Shane came out of the bushes.

"Colette Reign," Ryan said, tilting his head slightly. I just smirked as I pushed Ryan into the thicket.

"So.. Klaire." I felt a shiver run up my spine and I looked over at Shane.

"A-What." I tried to fake that I didn't know what he was talking about but his eyebrow raise made me sigh.

"We'll talk about it later." I leaned back on my heels against a tree. I could faintly hear Ryan talking and Shane stood next to me calmly.

 _You can always tell me now._ Shane turned to me slightly and I huffed.

 _When I lived in New Jersey I went by Klaire McDavis because it was my actual name, duh. I got involved with some mafia shit. The local pizza place I worked at was a front, I got arrested because I worked there and the mafia got me out. I moved away shortly after once my charges were dropped and took a new name here in LA because I could be anyone I wanted to... I couldn't live knowing who I used to be. I went to college here for Filmography and such and well, you know the rest._ I looked at Shane who just sighed, curling his hands around his go-pro.

"Shane, what's up?" I asked, motioning to his grip on the camera.

"There are unwanted spirits here but I don't know where they are." He muttered, agitated. I shrugged.

"Just let them go, we'll be fine."

 

**I wish I hadn't said that.**


	7. Don't Trust Easy

Nothing significant had happened that night, the episode was still good though because we had all talked to the ghoul and Shane creeped Ryan out as usual. I quietly began to edit the video in the car as we drove back to the studio, it wasn't a far drive but I didn't mind giving myself something to do. It allowed me to cut out the parts of me talking to the ghoul that was questionable. And I edited Shane's bit too. When we got back to the office, I had to walk home in the dark, but like usual Shane and Ryan accompanied me since Ryan's building was two before mine and Shane's was about four after. Ryan and I split the cameras to edit, I took the Go-pros and he took the main Camera. After splitting them up, I shoved the Go-pros in my bag next to the three bottles. I saw Shane's eyes dilate while watching me, no doubt he saw the 'anti-holy water.' Clicking the clips on my bag closed, I nodded to the two and we headed off. Waving goodbye to the others who waited for rides or went to get their cars.

Walking down the road I felt really sad, no idea as to why I just kinda walked a bit slower than usual. Ryan and Shane kept my pace up more than it would've been when I was alone, but once we got to my apartment I got really excited and happy. Homesick maybe? Who knows. Ryan turned off to his apartment as we waved goodbye and continued walking when Shane and I got to mine he gently grabbed my wrist.

"I keep feeling a presence. Just let me know if you start to feel weird." Shane seemed really creeped out so I simply nodded.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I'll tell you." I nodded to him before he waved goodbye and we went our separate ways.

"Coming home so late?" I heard a voice and jumped, my neighbor Connor leaned against the door.

"Connor, you scared the shit out of me." I blushed, "and yeah, I just got off of work like...   
thirty or forty minutes ago?"

"How's Unsolved going? I have to head to Buzzfeed now to get some slides in for the Snapchat story." Connor worked with the Snapchat department of BuzzFeed. He put together a majority of their ads too.

"Pretty good, we went to a haunted picnic table." I laughed softly, twirling my keys in my hand.

"Maybe you can tell me about it over lunch tomorrow? My treat," Connor tucked his hands in his Jean pockets and I felt my blood rush.

"Like a date?" I asked, the lanyard of keys twirling a bit faster.

"Sure, if the break room counts." Connor smiled, "sleep on it, I'll see you at work,"

He left down the main stairwell and I watched him go before snapping out of it and rushing to my apartment. I shut the door and locked it behind me as I threw my bag on the floor and leaned against the door. I slid down and giggled softly. I was such a teenager.

"Alright, Alright. Colette, let's get some sleep before your 10 am call— oh my god it's five already!" I rushed down the hall to my bedroom. I'd worry about the rest of this in the morning.

—=+=—

I hated my alarm clock, but I was up. I grabbed a dark red sundress with a fade to light red at the top, red knee-high socks, and my black Doc Martens. I threw my hair up in a half up half down bun and put on light eyeliner and some red lipstick. I didn't need foundation or concealer for work, I'd do a full face tomorrow when we filmed this week's Post Mortem. 

The walk to Buzzfeed went by in a blink, I must've scraped up my knees because of the blood soaking into my socks. Luckily, the socks were dark enough you couldn't see it. I stepped into the office with- oh I had gotten coffee? When? Shane perked up and I saw his eyes go black as he made eye contact with me. What was up with him? Why was everything so confusing all the sudden?

"Mornin' Lette," Ryan said, his eyes glued to his computer.

"I got coffee?" I said, popping open the lids to the three cups. Well, it was all our usual orders from Starbucks.

"This is why I love you." Ryan turned away from his computer and I laughed

"This is for always having Advil for me, speaking of, can I have one? I got a killer headache walking in work." I handed Ryan his coffee and while he dug in his bag for medicine, I handed Shane his. Shane thanked me softly, which was unusual. Where was the silly comment about being their personal maid he would pop occasionally? He seemed to be having trouble holding his demon side in, I could tell by his eyes, so I went to distract Ryan.

"Guess who got a date for lunch today," I said in a singsong voice as I popped up to sit on the edge of his desk, taking the Advil pill from his hand and popping it in my mouth as I washed it down with hot coffee.

"Oh! Really, about time." Ryan teased, causing me to kick his side lightly.

"With who?" Shane asked, now clearly calmer as he slipped into conversation smoothly

"Connor Hill? Works with the Snapchat and Advertising departments? He's my neighbor." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Might wanna rain check, he's asked every girl out--" Ryan started but Shane quickly popped in.

"And some guys too, he thought _I_ was gay." Shane shrugged and I nearly spit out my coffee.

"But _everyone_ knows about you and Sara!" I protested, crossing my ankles, "It's just at the break room, nothing fancy. You guys could literally come to watch."

"Might have to protect my sister," Shane smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because we are so related." I popped off the desk before grabbing my chair and pulling it out to sit at my own desk. We dived into our work and fell silent, the occasional pop-up laughter about a scene or conversation about sending files appearing but nothing like we usually did when we weren't busy. We were under a crunch because our flight to go see the Annabelle doll had gotten canceled and this video needed to get out in about six hours. Once I finished what I needed to do, which was cleaning up the go-pro footage and matching the audio to the video, I sent the videos to Ryan and leaned back.

"Colette?" I popped my head up to see Connor.

"Oh hey!" I stood from my desk, grabbing my purse. I heard Ryan and Shane both shift, I knew what look they were going to give him so I quickly walked over.

"So, lunch?" Connor smiled at me slickly, "If you aren't busy."

The smile gave me an uneasy vibe, making me glance back to Shane with clear worry on my face. The way his eyebrows scrunched I could tell he understood, but I turned back to Connor with a smile.

"Yeah! Yeah, let's go." I smiled. He led me down to the small cafeteria area, talking softly about work as I nodded along. I wasn't too interested in his departments, I used to work there when I first joined BuzzFeed and when I moved to the Unsolved department when they got their own area, Connor took my place in the Advertising department.

"How's Unsolved? Everyone's favorite BuzzFeed show?" He held open the door to the cafeteria area of Buzzfeed and I softly thanked him as I entered.

"Pretty good! We leave to visit Annabelle the doll next week, there were storms there on Monday so we couldn't fly down. We've been in crunch mode ever since." I shrugged, grabbing some food they had sitting out on hot plates. Connor did the same.

"I don't think Shane likes me very much." Connor shrugged as he stepped in front of me and paid for both of our meals.

"Shane's an oddball, It took me a couple of months to warm up to him," I told a simple white lie, It only took me two weeks.

"Ah, okay." Connor smiled as we sat near where I always ate with Ryan, Shane and if Sara was in she'd be there too. The rest of the meal was filled with dull conversation and Connor's one-sided flirting. I thought he was cute and sure I liked him, but he had an odd vibe and was coming onto me way too fast. When we split to go back to our offices, I sat down with a huff. Ryan and Shane weren't in the office, assuming they were eating I simply let it go. I didn't have any work, even after checking my emails. So I didn't have much to do besides helping the other two idiots in my office.

 

The workday went super fast, I don't remember it at all if I think about it. Which is probably a bad thing. The walk home was calm, too calm. I made it to my apartment when I felt a tug on the back of my dress when I turned around Connor was there. Unsurprisingly.

"I didn't wanna do this, Colette." He slammed me up again the door, his forearm across my shoulders,

"Connor, what the hell!" I snapped kicking him as hard as I could, surprised he wasn't moving until I looked into his eyes. Black. _How many fucking demons worked for BuzzFeed?!_

"Wha..." I felt a prick on the side of my neck but couldn't move. I however still had a voice and was able to scream. I heard noises as I continued to kick Connor until he released me and smiled.

"Be free." his voice slurred and I felt myself be shoved but my body didn't move. It moved against the shove. I was too tired to care.


	9. Don't Tell Secrets

"Colette!" I heard someone shout. I felt my body tremor and a voice scream out of my throat. Ow. Wait— I wasn't screaming. How was my body screaming without my input?

"Oh you fucking—" then it felt like I was burning. I had burnt my self on curling irons and stoves before, sure those hurt. But this was the most pain I've ever felt, searing hot in every muscle, tendon, and ligament. My whole body contracted and I screamed out this time. It felt like ages until all the background noise faded away until my pain stopped.

"There." The voice huffed, tired. I heard a thump and a slide, as well as some lose laughter, "holy shit— that's the most I've ever done. Now, once I can breathe again, let's get you somewhere safe 'Lette."

I groaned, my eyes staying shut even as I tried to open them. I was too tired, too weak. I'd figure out what was happening after a nap, I wasn't in pain anymore. I should be fine, right?

Waking up was worse. Well not worse than the whole 'burning alive' aspect but I was so stiff and sore. I needed to stretch, badly. I slowly sat up and arched my back, moving my hands above my head and lifting them. After a few more movements my top half was decently stretched. I threw the light blanket off my legs and stretched them out by leaning down to touch my toes. Once I was completely stretched I took a look around. I was back in the Church where Father Thomas was, back in the back room I was after my first exorcism. Slowly and shakily stood up on my feet more, taking a few wobbly steps over I pressed my ear to the door. I didn't hear anything, but I was unsure if I should open the door. Father Thomas would come back to see me, right?

I heard my phone go off, which drew me back to the bed. I had work tomorrow or today. Checking my phone it was 8 pm, same day. I had gotten off of work at 3 pm since I finished. Ryan was probably still working when I had my altercation with Connor. Sigh. I shouldn't have gone. I lifted the phone to see a message from Ryan.

'have you seen Shane? The second time he's done this, wonder what's up with him.'

I huffed, texting Ryan back that I hadn't seen our friend. As I sent the message I heard footsteps and looked up to see Father Thomas walking into the room.

"Oh good, you've woken. Sorry for not being here when you did," Father Thomas smiled at me gently and I nodded. He handed me a water bottle and some bread, honestly, I didn't know what I should've been expecting. Eating and drinking proved to be painful but I forced it down, it gave me something I needed which was energy.

"So, I bet you're wondering what happened to you? Well, Shane brought you in a few hours ago. He told me you had been acting rather strange when he went to visit you in your apartment. Apparently smearing blood on the wall? I'm not too sure, he didn't tell me more but said you needed an exorcism. Then he left rather quickly after setting you down in here. He brought a change of clothes with you so if you wish to change I'll allow you— Lillian was back. I think Shane and I cleared her from your head though as I saw a shadow leave the church and blow out all the candles as it exited. You should be okay, but please keep watching yourself. I'll allow you to leave, but allow me to give you this first." He held out a silver cross necklace, it was shiny and beautiful. When I touched my neck I realized my own cross necklace was gone. When had I taken it off?

"I blessed this so now that Lillian is gone from your head, maybe this will keep her at bay." He clasped the necklace behind my head and left the room to allow me to change, once I had changed I quickly left the church. Waving my goodbye to Father Thomas. As I got back to my apartment I noticed Connors apartment busted in, a "FORECLOSED" sign across the windows. I shrugged, not caring. I didn't know what he had injected me with but it had caused Lillian to come out so he was an asshole. Dropping my dirty clothes in my washer I grabbed some other laundry and threw it in. Turning it on I went to go get some food as well. Shutting the door to my apartment I made my way into town, I'd blend in faster. I sent Ryan a message telling him to meet me at Chipotle.

"Colette!" A voice shouted, I turned and saw Sara rushing over to me. She sent me a smile and hugged me.

"I heard about what happened. Shane took Lillian and is doing something— I don't know what. He's not gonna be back for a few days, told BuzzFeed a week." Sara steppes next to me and I continued on my path to Chipotle. At 8 pm. Nice Colette.

"Alright. Guess it's just me and Ryan for the Post Mortem tomorrow." I shrugged, sliding into a booth. I wasn't too hungry so I'd grab something once Ryan arrived.

"I don't know why Shane won't let anyone, even you, go along with him to expel Lillian." Sara slumped back in her seat, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"I don't know either if I'm completely honest. She's kinda attached to me through family too. My great grandmother went my Colette Rain, a stage name. She lived down in Florida but when I was born she moved to New Jersey to help my mom and Grandma. I knew her for ten years before she passed, I took her name— I mean, I was named after her so we were always kinda close." I sighed, "she probably thought I was my grandmother and was trying to get back with her. Something must've gone wrong. But Lillian's over now, it doesn't matter. Father Thomas gave me this necklace to ward her off too since it's blessed. We'll have to play the waiting game."

Ryan slipped in the booth and Sara and I waved, he yawned softly and I checked my phone. I realized it was pretty late and we all had to work tomorrow, oops.

"Hey, usually when we meet Shane's with us. Where is he?" Ryan asked, leaning forwards onto the table.

"He's feeling sick, he won't be at work tomorrow," Sara said, flawlessly lying. I wonder how many times she had to cover for Shane. Honestly, I was already over it. I was so surprised Ryan didn't know, he was one of—if not Shane's best friend.

"It's rare for him to just leave." Ryan shrugged, "looks like it's just me and Colette for the Post Mortem."

"Hell yeah!" I laughed softly, "I'm gonna grab something to drink, you guys want anything?"

"Just a Coke from the fountain," Ryan said, nodding.

"Water, please." Sara smiled at me and I walked over to the counter. I ordered and got the three drinks, getting a fountain soda for myself, and then came back to the table. I slipped in the booth and we talked about work for about an hour until we realized the Chipotle closed soon. We were the last people to leave, smiling and laughing. Sara parted ways first, Ryan and I walked another block, then I made my way up to my apartment. As I slipped into the door I fell to my knees, my whole body shaking. I used my foot to kick the door closed and laid on the cold linoleum tiles on my back. I was shaking, pain in every part of my body as I laid on the floor.

-=-

Opening my eyes I groaned, still on the floor. I was surprised I had actually stayed there, slowly sitting up I grabbed my phone from next to me and checked the time. It was 8 am, I had plenty of time to get to work. I slowly sat up and stretched out again, I knew I would be sore today. I'd take some painkillers or something just to easily get through the day. Getting up was a challenge, but I managed, slipping through my bathroom door I took a long, hot shower before retreating to my bedroom for clothes. Grabbing a long sundress and a jean jacket I slipped them on. Doing my full face and blow drying and flat ironing my short hair, I was out the door with enough time to stop at Starbucks for some coffee.


	10. Don't Be Afraid

"Lette! How's my girl doing?" Ryan called as I stepped into the office.

"Tired and sore." I set down a coffee for Ryan and leaned against his desk as I took an Advil out of my pocket and washed it down with Coffee,

"You're gonna becomes immune to those if you keep taking them," Ryan commented, turning back to his computer.

"I'll probably feel fine by tomorrow." I shrugged, "so, time for the Post Mortem?"

"Yeah, Shane had something planned so I might hold off," Ryan said.

"Shane's not gonna be here for a few days, we won't have time to film and edit it." I crossed my arms, the coffee cup resting in my lower hand,

"I think we can hold off until tomorrow—"

"Ryan, it has to be uploaded tomorrow!"

"It'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"I'm worrying!" I huffed taking a sip of my coffee as I collected my thoughts for a second, "last time you said that it would be fine, the Post Mortem went out three days late. It's not fucking fine, we're gonna record it."

"God, you're so much like Shane," Ryan mumbled. My heart kind of broke, I felt bad for Shane. I sighed and walked to my desk and sat down, sipping my coffee.

"At least I'm not a fucking demon," I grumbled a bit too loud into my coffee.

"Sometimes you act like one." Ryan commented, "and are you referring to Shane as a demon? What are you, Tumblr?"

"No, I'm being realistic," I whispered, my brain was so overwhelmed I needed to just spill and explain. Why hadn't I bothered Sara with this last night? Why was I breaking down now?

"Shane is a demon, he's— yes. Don't give me that fucking look, I wasn't supposed to tell you but I can't hold it in much longer because I got possessed twice by a demon that was awoken because of him. He left because he tried to exorcise me, then took me to Father Thomas to get exorcised again. Now he's taking Lillian's soul or demon form or whatever and is sending it away. I assume he's back in Florida at the theatre. I don't know much but that's what I know Ryan! It's hard to hold everything in and act like I don't know, cover for him, and lie to your face. I'm a horrible liar and an even worse friend." I snapped, tears pooling in my eyes before I wiped them away.

"Is this some elaborate prank by you and Shane?" Ryan asked, laughing softly. He was nervous.

"Do you seriously think I'd joke about something serious like this Ryan!" I groaned, my hand absentmindedly curling tight around my thick paper cup.

"There's no way Shane is a demon." Ryan mumbled, "how would he even be one?"

"Well, when-"

"No shut it." Ryan snapped, rubbing the corners of his eyes with his one hand bridged across his nose, "I'm not believing this dumbass story."

"It's not a fucking story!" I shouted, trying hard not to break my cup as the anger seethed through me.

"Okay, sure." Ryan shoved his headphones on, clicking on a video. I stared at him, anger and regret bubbling in my chest. He didn't believe me, I broke my promise with Shane, I wasn't even sure where Shane was or if he was alive, Ryan probably thinks I'm insane. Jesus Christ. I grabbed my headphones and slid into work mode, clicking on videos people needed me to edit and dipping completely into my work. The stress from Ryan melting away and being replaced with the stress of work. I got through twice as much as I usually would, probably because I also skipped lunch. I didn't talk to a single person who passed by my desk, or when people tried to ask me questions.

Slipping out of my desk silently as the clock clicked to 6 pm. I grabbed my phone, my handbag, and my empty coffee. I dropped the cup and continued my path to the door. I didn't work for the next two days. I was taking tomorrow off, Ryan could figure out the Post Mortem if he wanted to be an asshole about it.

-=+=-

I set the phone down, yawning as I climbed out of bed. It had been a few days since my argument with Ryan, he went to Sara when I refused to answer his calls and she clarified what I had told him. I had work tomorrow, Ryan had postponed the Post Mortem to next week and through Sara we had both calmed down towards one another.

Now all we needed was Shane and we'd be back to a somewhat normal time. Before this started.

Sitting at my kitchen island with a bowl of fruit I ate as I played music through my phone and scrolled through Instagram. I had gone to the gym the past two days and planned on doing it again today, so a bowl of fruit and a granola bar worked. I'd have to go buy more soon if I kept eating healthy like this. Another rare occurrence for me, eating healthy. I guess being exorcised twice changes you.

Three knocks on my door made me jump, shutting the music off I stood and made my way to the door. Unlocking it and opening the door.

"Shane!" I cried in joy, he sent me a weak smile as he stumbled in. Curses flying out from under his breath.

"Hold on— wait, I have that stuff." I said, rushing off to my kitchen and unlocking a cabinet. I slid out the pint container and shut the door and locked it. I grabbed a glass and poured some in, Shane leaning on my counter as I placed it in front of him and gave myself a second to look him over.

His hair was dirty, oily and sticking up in weird places. His face had some dirt on it too, his shirt was sitting on him clean but was ruffled at the edges and had dirt speckled across. The same thing with his shorts. His arms and legs were scratched up from what I could see and his sneakers were covered in mud which had now dried. I didn't press him to talk, instead I slid the food I had been eating to him. He probably needed it.

"Should I call Sara and Ryan?" I asked, grabbing my phone.

"Why Ryan?" Shane's voice was deep and gruff, showing me the demon was mostly in control of the body.

"It kinda slipped out to him. I don't think he really believes Sara and I but.." I shrugged.

"Just Sara for now, I don't want to shock Ryan." He lolled his head forward, then reached to grab some of the assorted fruit. After a quick call, Sara was on her way. Pulling over a stool I let Shane sit, we didn't talk but his company was enough.

Seeing him alive was enough.

Around the minutes later Sara let herself into the apartment, as I expected her too. Sitting down next to Shane at the counter, I leaned on it across from them. She threw a bag full of whatever onto the counter and glared at him.

"You didn't want help? Didn't wanna say where you were going until I panicked? I nearly called the cops!" Sara exclaimed, her hands tangling in her short hair.

"I'm sorry Sara.." he sighed, "I needed to get rid of Lillian as soon as I could, I didn't think—"

Ouch. Sara's hand retreated and she set it on her lap, taking a deep breath as she calmed herself, "Shane we agreed you would always tell me before—"

"Sara, I know and I'm sorry, okay?" Shane rubbed his cheek. She leaned back and buried her face in her hands. After a few second she looked up.

"You pull this again and I'm not gonna help you." She sighed, "I've spent forever with you and I ain't giving you up."

"I know, dear." Shane mocked, sending her a half smile. She smiled and rubbed his cheek, mumbling about not meaning to hit him that hard. I understood why she did it, Shane was hard to get through to. He closed himself off but when you promised something he hardly broke it. It sounded like this wasn't the first time he had broken the promise either.

"Shane what exactly did you do?" I asked, finishing off my granola bar.

"I drove down to Florida, no rest. Demon me doesn't need to sleep. I found Lillian's grave and my demon side took care of letting her soul free. If I'm honest, I don't really know what happened except for driving there and back. I haven't eaten or slept in three days, Demon me is basically carrying this whole lump of organs and such around until I'm well enough to do all of it myself." Shane sighed, rubbing at his hair.

"Shane, go take a shower and then crash on the couch. I don't mind and we can watch over you." I sent him a smile and Sara pushed the bag at him. Shane stood and made his way to the bathroom and I turned to Sara with a hopeful smile.

Was it over now?


	11. Don't Break Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if I'm honest I have absolutely no idea on how to end this book, but if I can write the next chapter as I'm hoping two there shouldn't be much left to go. Of course I have to re-read and write all the lose ends down so I can tie them up, but we're almost done here.  
> originally this book was only going to be the first chapter, but my friend told me to add more and I'm glad I did.  
> I'll see y'all soon <3  
> -jaxx

"Alright! Alright! I'll be at the office soon." I clicked my phone off and slid it in my pocket as I grabbed some home brewed coffees from my house. Three glass cups, I hoped they didn't break.

Four months without any traces of Lillian. Even after accidentally walking into a cult trying to summon a demon while investigating the Goat Mans bridge a second time, no demons. Nothing. It was amazing.

Things had to change soon though, right?

I slipped into the doors of Buzzfeed, thanking a random co-worker as she held the door for me, and made my way to the area of this place I grew to love. Setting down everyone's coffees, Shane and Ryan told me their good mornings. We had to film a Post Mortem today and everything had been going smooth. We went to the office and filmed, finishing rather quickly. Ryan and Shane continued talking as some of the other editors took it upon themselves to edit this one. Ryan was sitting on his phone researching as Shane and I threw a tennis ball back and forth out of boredom. Then the lights flickered. I looked up at them, almost not catching the ball. Shane froze where he was and stood up from the desk. It was just the three of us in the secluded, soundproof office. Which seems like the most horrible idea anyone could ever think of. Ryan set down his phone and I moved away from the door. Shane stood in the middle of the room looking up, his eyes flicking back and forth from black to normal.

"Shane, what is it?" I asked, my hand curling around my cup.

"Its a demon, weaker than I am." He mumbled. The being appeared infront of me and I kicked my leg up to hit it away, Shane's arm shot out and grabbed the demons throat. I moved out of the way, grabbing Ryan and tugging him to the back of the set.

Shane hissed at the creature, almost like Obi had hissed at me when I first met him. The demon snarled angrily and the fight was on. I ducked under the desk with Ryan, having to tug him by his hair to get him to follow me.

'Shane, we're under the desk.' I thought, holding Ryan's arm with one hand, the other pressed to my lips to keep him silent. Ryan did and the scuffling stopped after around five minutes. Shane then plopped down in front of us causing us both to jump. Shane seemed pretty unharmed, but the dark liquid dripping off his lip made me hum softly. Yep, anti-holy water or whatever we're calling it at this point.

"All good, demon is gone." Shane smiles, standing up after. Ryan left first and I followed him. The office was unharmed, standing I checked my laptop and saw nothing was harmed. Luckily it had only been the three of us in the office and not the whole team,

"What the hell was that?" Ryan asked, staring at Shane with the typical wide eyes.

"A demon, scared him off." Shane shrugged.

"How did you do that? You aren't nearly as powerful as a demon! Your a person," Ryan gripped the desk and you turned.

"Ryan I—"

"Shut up, Colette." He snapped at me, his tone ice cold. It sent a shiver up my spine.

"I'm a demon Ryan." Shane said, the males voice dropping an octave as his eyes became black again.

"How long." Ryan's voice was void of any emotion, almost as if he was doing another Ricky Goldsworth bit.

"Almost... 13 years..?" Shane spoke.

"You didn't tell me, with how long we've worked together! You never said anything!" Ryan sounded like he was going to break down.

"Guys—"

"Shut up Klaire!" Ryan snapped, "you knew!"

"Don't call me— and I told you!" I replied, tears pricking in the corners of my eyes.

"You told him!"

"You still lied to me!"

Their screams fabricated into noise and I backed away from them, my breathing heavy. I needed to call someone. Who knew? Who knew? I scraped my brain for thoughts as I could hear people exit their offices to peer inside. Suddenly like a rush of adrenaline I grabbed the glass cup I had on my desk and slammed it on the ground, shattering it and making the two fall silent.

"Both of you! Shut the _fuck_ up! People don't need to hear this!" I screamed as loud as I could, "you two are so childish!"

The office was dead silent. Buzzfeed is never silent. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I could see blurs of my co-workers in front of my as I fell on my knees. Disregarding the glass that dug into them. Shane was the first to move, cupping me into his chest and lifting me off the ground to sit in a chair. Ryan grabbed a broom and began cleaning. Slowly but surely the office returned to its usual hustle as I sat in tears in my chair.

Sara came into the office in a wave of "Shane what the actual fuck", "Ryan I can't believe you" and "Colette my god your knees!" Her presence was enough to completely calm me. I had grown so close to the woman in my short time of knowing her boyfriend. And once we got over the whole 'I work with your boyfriend' hump, I had never had a closer friend.

Sara cleaned me up while basically scolding Ryan and Shane, the two men shrinking as she spoke quick. Then she stood and turned.

"You three, Colette's apartment after work. We need to figure this all out."


	12. I told Ryan.

It had been a year since I had last talked to 'demon' Shane. I continued talking to real Shane and Ryan, as well as their girlfriends. Everything had calmed down over the past year and pumping out content for supernatural and True Crime swept me off my feet and hid the passing of time.

What had we discussed a year ago? Simple, rules and regulations about demons.

1\. DON'T piss off demon Shane, he will probably kill you.  
2\. Don't ever summon a demon without Shane's permission  
3\. You're sworn to secrecy.  
4\. No I'm not turning you into a demon.  
5\. Everyone must have holy water and anti holy water on them at all times in case of emergency.

Those emergencies never showed. We all lived our lives pretty calmly after Lillian disappeared, no more exorcisms, demon possessions or anything of the likes. I had moved to be the main editor of Buzzfeed Unsolved, Ryan bumping to just producer and Shane no longer editing for Unsolved. He was still on the show however. The three of us (+random guests) had continued the Unsolved franchise in a peaceful manner and I loved it so much.

Shane continued to make Ryan irritated, we messed around with Ricky Goldsworth, did Halloween specials, Christmas specials, Birthday specials. We had fun and to think that this all happened because I broke one promise.

I told Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a big fan of the ending but I couldn't really get the motivation out to write it so I'll probably fix it up later on. Thank you all for reading this book, it has been a joy to write and see all your responses.   
> Books currently in the works if you wish to follow my writing!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave criticism for me so I can make my writing better :>  
> (originally written in 2nd person, please let me know of any grammar mistakes!)


End file.
